


Genuflectere

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (I keep adding tags as I think of them sorry everyone lol), (minimal breathplay), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Ignis, Breathplay, Control, Darkness, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, IgNoct, In the Dark, Kinky, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Nighttime, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prince Noctis is a Very Dirty Boi, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Submission, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, lots of dirty talk, top!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: "Genuflect (v.): to touch the knee to the floor or ground, especially in worship" | Noctis teaches Ignis the importance of rank after having enough of the Tactician's bossiness, with a kind of bossiness of his own: the kind that he knows Ignis can't refuse.





	Genuflectere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_Rohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/gifts).



> Since I'm not sure if I'll have power this weekend due to the hurricane incoming (rip me in advance LOL), I wanted to ahead and get this posted! This is a birthday-gift-fic for the amazing [lady-of-rohan](http://lady-of-rohan.tumblr.com/) for her birthday, as an early present! I thought, I'd wanted to try making an IgNoct piece for my FFXV collection, and what better timing than her birthday to get inspired? :D after all I owe it to her for letting my fiance and I play the game when we came over to her house this past summer and spending the time making terrible dirty jokes and fishing and taking derpy pics of the boys, so many memories~

“I want you to say it. Admit it. I’m the one in charge.”

Noctis’ voice cut through the dark easily, his whispers against Ignis’ skin full of pent-up energy, of lust, and dominance. Ignis found himself half-naked and already in a compromising position; the Prince had slipped his belt loose from his shorts and snatched Ignis’ hands before he even had a chance to register. It left him feeling exposed, with his arms trapped, tied, and pressed against the pillows beneath his back unable to free himself—all before he could get any words of protest out. And also wondering, what was going on? Noctis wasn’t one to keep to himself when “needs” arose, but Ignis wasn't fully expecting to be implicated in such a way.

The dark of the room likely aided in Noctis’ courage. Ignis had somehow known, even without thinking of sex, that something was coming. It was in the way Noctis slouched and grumbled dismissively any time Ignis made a friendly suggestion about his care habits, or in offering directions when driving, the subsequent glares at mentions of adequate nutrition or sleep… ultimately resulting in Noctis singling him out while the others were gone on a late-night shopping trip and caught him, for once, off guard.

As much as Ignis didn’t want to admit it outright, Noctis was correct in the end. He was higher ranking, after all. Ignis was his tactician, his consultant; although after thinking, perhaps he really had overstepped his boundaries lately. Which would explain the rough handling. The reason why Noctis now perched against him like a cat about to pounce.

Since Ignis hadn’t given a satisfactory answer—or an answer at all—Noctis settled for trailing his hand slowly up Ignis’ neck, fingers brushing just lightly enough to sting, before closing his hand in a fistful of Ignis’ hair and giving a harsh tug. The weight of the Prince's body against his own suddenly felt heavier, as he leaned closer once again. It was very difficult to see anything except for the slight, soft illumination the moon graced them with between heavy clouds. It left a bit too much to the imagination.

“ _ Answer me _ .”

Ignis answered though it left his lips as more of a restrained grunt of pain. After gathering enough concentration to speak, Ignis added, “What good will it be affirming what you already know?”

“I’m not playing around, Ignis.” Hardly ever, did he refer to Ignis by his full first name. Noctis seemed to be in quite a mood that Ignis would just have to wait through, if he made it out in one piece. As the seconds ticked by the possibility of Ignis making it through the night unscathed became progressively more limited.

Noctis let go of Ignis’ hair to rake his nails down the front of Ignis’ chest in proof of his seriousness. Ignis was left helpless, save for fidgeting awkwardly against the bed to try to push his body away. Ignis knew he had to stop, before Noctis got too carried away, or worse; realized that his body was responding exactly in the way the Prince desired.

“This is serious. I need you to stop trying to take over all the time. You’re my advisor, last I checked. You follow.  _ I _ do the leading. Understand? Now  _ say it _ .”

“I'm your advisor. You're the Prince.”

“That's right. And?”

This time, Noctis shifted his weight so he rested against Ignis’ legs, to keep him from making a quick escape. He must have sensed Ignis’ flight response kicking in, in the way the tactician had subtly attempted to push his body toward the edge of the bed while Noctis had been talking.

“Ah-ah, stay. You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you.”

Gods, Ignis could hear that awful cheeky smirk dripping in his voice through the dark, and it genuinely irritated him. Yes, he was the Prince. Yes, he could more or less do as he pleased. But as the Prince, he also owed the world some sense of decorum and that was Ignis’ job; to keep him in check. But, how could he, when Noctis continued to play his power card in times of utter inconvenience?

“Are you going to keep playing with your food or are you going to eat it?” Ignis challenged, a smirk of his own forming. However, he hadn’t been fully prepared for the severity of the response he received.

Noctis pressed his hips down, pinning his victim further. The sudden aggressive motion knocked Ignis’ head against the headboard, scattering bright bursts in his vision. Graced only a short time to adjust afterward, everything for a moment froze as the Prince’s hand closed around Ignis’ throat and squeezed. Gripped tight enough that the tactician’s already limited vision flashed red with unexpected pain. A choking noise escaped Ignis’ lips—the best he could manage aside from attempting to knee his way free. Noctis only chuckled and squeezed harder.

“Well, you don’t want to make me lose my appetite, do you?” Noctis hummed playfully, easing on the pressure of his hand enough to allow Ignis to gasp for breath, savoring sadistically in the way Ignis broke down beneath him.  “You know I’m a picky eater.”

“Picky eater or not,” gasped Ignis, barely able to get the words out, “This is hardly behavior fitting a Prince! Someone ought to t—”

Noctis took the opportunity to steal the words from Ignis’ flustered mouth. “Let me guess, teach me some manners? Punish me? Or what, send me to my room? Oh, no, the one being punished here is you. I'm honestly tired of you trying to order me around. I'm in charge, and I think somebody needs a reminder of that. A reminder, that you seem to be... enjoying? Oh? What's this?” 

The slight teasing lilt, that awful Cheshire smirk plagued Ignis despite the dark. And his own shame on display did nothing to aid in the situation. Noctis’ knee pressed right against his straining trousers; there was no denying it. Curse his body for fighting him in every aspect. What little attempt at self-control Ignis retained was slowly being squeezed out of him, in the form of Noctis taking advantage of his embarrassment.

“Ignis Scientia: Prince's retainer and tactician by day, secret kinky fucker by night. You like this, don't you? Isn't that… embarrassing…? Especially if anyone else were to find out…”

“Don't you dare—” Ignis began, feeling an unbearable heat rising in his cheeks, churning in his chest and stomach until he felt dizzy. “—You wouldn't…”

“Oh, I would. I know more than you think. Don't test me. I really don't know why you're fighting me so much, when your body clearly has other plans… what could be better than fulfilling that dirty, kinky mind of yours, getting fucked by the Prince you serve? I bet you’ve had all sorts of thoughts about me, haven’t you?”

By now Ignis knew better than to make an immediate retort. That  _ mood _ of the Prince’s would only get worse. At best it would just result in more dirty talking, at worst it may even get him slapped—there really was no telling… 

The response from Noctis instead took another unexpected turn. The sounds of shuffling filled the darkness; a slight brush of brighter moonlight fell into the room, illuminating Noctis as he shed his shorts and dropped them onto the floor.  Somewhere in the dark, beforehand, he’d tossed his shirt aside. Noctis’ bare, slightly toned chest practically shined in contrast to the dark of the bed, the sheets, the room, and Ignis’ own clothing. Noctis, of course, caught Ignis analyzing his figure and shifted so that he was obscured in the darkness again. The one thing Ignis could see, however, was Noctis’ slender fingertips closed around his own cock, giving himself deliberate, slow strokes as he spoke. Every word seemed to hide a moan within itself, and it drove Ignis crazy knowing that Noctis knew how to toy with him so easily.

“If you want me to fuck you, Iggy, all you have to do is ask,” Noctis groaned, and Ignis couldn’t help but watch, transfixed, as Noctis worked. “If I'm feeling generous, of course... this is one way of making you pay for prancing around thinking you own the place, huh? You get to watch until I decide to let you play along.”

The way the Prince had him, he was pressing too many of the right buttons and Ignis wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out within reason. If anything, he wished his hands were free, so he could—no, he couldn't think such things. Could he? In front of the Prince, it would hardly be proper at all to engage in such self-indulgent carnal behavior on his own behalf. Then again, there was nothing “proper" at all about any part of their predicament.

“You know I can't do that,” Ignis managed, whole body trembling at the sight before him, that he couldn't look away from. The sight that sent shocks of pleasure right through him, like flashes of lightning in waves, tearing him apart inside as he fought against his own instincts. He knew he was hard. Unbearably so. But he remained still nonetheless, shaking arms moving slightly—bracing at the elbows against the bed to try to keep his trembling at bay. “It wouldn't be right. None of what we're doing right now is… right.”

“Who cares? I'm allowed to do what I want. Right? There you go again, trying to boss me around!” Noctis rolled his eyes, decisively pausing his motions to stare down at Ignis with a dismissive expression. “You really don't know how to listen, do you? That's the whole reason we're doing this in the first place! Consider it… royal training. Now sit up, all the way.”

“Absolutely not—until I find out exactly what's going on—” Ignis’ resistance earned him a forceful tug of his hair, with enough strength to drag him into an upright position. Through the sharp pain at his head, Ignis attempted to shuffle his hands out from behind him, to get a grip on one of the belt ends, but he couldn't. The ties were too secure.

“I'll answer that when I feel like it,” Noctis answered, irritation seeping into his tone as he noticed the subtle movements of Ignis planning his escape. “Now do as I said. Sit up, get over here, and get on your knees.  _ Now _ . I'll teach you to respect me, one way or another…”

With the hold on his hair as leverage, Noctis dragged Ignis across the bed since he lacked the full use of his arms to help steady himself. Eyes watering at the pain, Ignis did his best to keep quiet as his body slipped to the floor. He didn't want to fuel any more of the Prince's ideas, yet, at the same time… deep inside himself he admitted that he somewhat enjoyed watching Noctis get so worked up. This was one of the few times Ignis had seen him really 'taking charge’ in a way that didn't pertain to fishing. Despite the odd circumstances (and the pain), Noctis was right—it really was 'royal training’ wasn't it? But perhaps, for both of their sakes.  

Maybe then, it was time for Ignis to play along.

“What will you have me do, then, Your Highness?” Ignis asked quietly, eyes searching through the fading dim for those eyes he knew were watching his every move. He did his best to ignore the discomfort in his body, the heat in his cheeks and soreness across his lower half, and the pinching of his arousal pressed tight against his trousers. That in itself was the hardest of his symptoms to ignore.

Noctis bent down, face a slight blur in the waning moonlight. Yet his eyes pierced deep despite the dark and it sent chills through the tactician's body, cold even through the kindled fires of his own embarrassment. “Turn around for a sec, let me see your hands. I think I can trust you now. But if you play dirty, so can I, just remember that.”

“Of course…”

Ignis shifted so his arms weren't pinned against his back as much, and he felt Noctis make quick work of the knots in his belt. The fabric easily slipped loose and fell to the floor, where Noctis swept it out of their way. Though his wrists were somewhat tender from the tightness of the bonds, Ignis rubbed gently at the skin until it stopped sparking aches in protest.

“Now… where were we? Oh, right, you asked your Prince what he wants you to do. First, I want you to take those pants off. Underwear too. It must be uncomfortable... I'd like your full concentration for what we'll be doing, so, go ahead. I'll wait.”

Just having the pressure against his hips relieved did a great deal for Ignis, providing more of an opportunity to think without too much… distraction. A slow breath crept into Ignis’ lungs but the exhale seemed lost as Noctis leaned down and cupped his tactician's chin in his palm. Lifted his face just enough to meet gazes while exposing his throat, where his pulse hammered beneath; a rush of adrenaline pleasure, the throbbing, reminded Ignis much too easily of his own arousal he fought so hard to stay in control over. 

A quiet “ah” escaped Ignis’ barely parted lips, a wordless gasp but heavy with shame, desire, acknowledgement, and a tangle of other emotions.

“On to business,” Noctis whispered with a chuckle, his hand leaving its position at Ignis’ chin to trail slowly downwards, fingers tracing paths unseen but seemingly well-known. When Ignis’ cock twitched in apparent agreement despite his stilled posture otherwise, he looked away, but Noctis pulled his face back to meet his gaze. “I need to know that you know your place with me.”

“I do,” Ignis shuddered, doing his best to avert his gaze until Noctis’ hand slowly closed around his throat again, assertive and sure.

“Do you? You'd do anything for me, then, if you know your place. And I think… you know what I want. Do me the favor of not having to order you to do it? My Tactician needs to keep his mind ready, for anything.”

With that, he squeezed harder, and Ignis let out a struggled gasp. Ignis reached up for Noctis’ wrist to pull him off, but froze when the Prince yanked his hand away, grabbed Ignis’ arm and twisted it painfully above his head, bracing against the bed. The motion brought Noctis’ body close, the heat of his arousal very noticeable even in the dark.

“Just get me off. Get me off, and I'll count that as you proving yourself, hm? I bet you've wanted to do this for a while, anyway… I've been waiting too fucking long to find my chance to get you on your knees. To put your mouth to good use. Let's just say I got impatient at just the right time...”

And the Prince meant every word; Ignis sensed the taste of desperation, familiar, as Noctis spoke. That hint of tension left Ignis lost for words and breath himself. The two remained entwined in their position for a few long seconds, silently savoring the closeness in the shadows, each mind caught in the moment.

This time it was Ignis who made the first move, hands searching through the dark to reach for Noctis’ bent legs, to guide him into a more suitable stance. The Prince obliged him this, even letting out a pleasant hum when Ignis’ warm, wet tongue finally tasted his skin.

“Mm, good…” Noctis practically purred, running his hands through Ignis’ disheveled hair, smoothing back the slightly sweat-slicked strands out of his face. “Keep going. Don’t stop.”

Ignis thought to make a noise in acknowledgement, but settled on patting the back of Noctis’ thigh with his hand instead as his tongue continued working, circling and exploring, enjoying the way each swipe earned him a subtle twitch or two. Half the challenge, in the dark, was keeping control over himself. Trying not to think too much about the hushed moans or whispers of Ignis’ name falling freely from Noctis’ lips—that was borderline enough to make him squirm (and to some degree, he was), yet Ignis knew he had to focus.

Now that he had the Prince in such a vulnerable position, Ignis took it upon himself to make sure Noctis was well taken care of. If not to prove himself, it was to keep up his own diligence. In some odd way, this ‘training’ was somewhat of a thorough exercise—physically, mentally, emotionally. Body, mind, and heart all tangled into one for the sake of what the Prince asked of him, and Ignis knew, deep down, he’d give everything he had if it left Noctis safe, secure, and out of harm’s way. The deeper implications, he didn’t want to think too much about, though his heart knew the words already.

“Fuck,  _ Ignis _ ,” Noctis groaned as Ignis gradually pressed himself closer. The Prince's legs were slightly trembling from the effort to stand still, and Ignis felt his own tremors carrying their way from his hands (gripping a bit too tightly to Noctis’ thighs) to his chest, gathering strength traveling downward to his gut before tracing its spark-path down between his legs.

Just as Ignis was about to push himself slightly further, Noctis gasped out a quick, “—Ignis, wait. Stop.”

And he did, briefly pulling his mouth away to speak. “...Is… everything alright?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah. Just… hold on a sec.”

Through the dark, Ignis listened as Noctis stumbled to the bedside desk, the sounds of rustling and clinking filling the silence as Noctis rummaged through a drawer, reckless in his search for something.

“Got it,” came the eventual mutter, along with the sound of a tearing paper seal and the soft click of a bottle opening.

“...Noct?”

“Hey, I'm not done yet, don't move. Actually, I take that back, get back on the bed…”

It was quite obvious by now, just noting his tone, that Noctis had enough of the playing; he seemed now to want his gratification without all the preamble. To be honest, Ignis wasn't sure how much more he could take without bursting, himself.

Without a word, Ignis pulled himself up onto the bed, just glad to have the strain off his legs, and the plush of the mattress beneath his sore back. He tried to gather the blankets but was left pulling at the sheets because his vision was still obscured save for a single slight trickle of moonlight from the window.

Not long after, Noctis joined him in the bed and resumed his perched position.

“Spread your legs,” Noctis mumbled, sounding far too distant as he spoke, his mind already set on finishing. And when Ignis followed the order, noticing again the hardness pressed against him, he let out a thankful noise.

“I was wondering if you were going to, well, finish. I'm sure you can feel how… challenging it is, right now, for me to think about anything else. It's very difficult to hold back, you know.”

“Oh, I know. But… doesn't the wait make it all that much more worth it when you finally cum?” 

“That's true, I suppose,” Ignis managed, voice wavering as Noctis' warm slickness pressed close between his legs, right against the perfect sensitive spot. “N-Noct, I…”

“Hey,” Noctis muttered harshly, yet, seemed too distracted to enact much more of a ‘punishment’ for Ignis’ apparent infraction than a light swat on the thigh. “Whatever happened to the formalities? ‘Training,’ remember?” Somewhere, a breath of a laugh snuck into his words.

Glad Noctis couldn't see him roll his eyes in the dark, Ignis answered flatly, in his best imitation of his usual brand of professionalism: “Of course, Your Highness. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please, continuing, before I go mad…”

“What do you want? Tell me.”

“Oh, for gods’ sakes don't make me—”

“Say it.”

At that, Ignis gasped, as the words were coupled with a sudden thrust of Noctis’ hips. What he so desperately wanted slipped teasingly, just slightly, against his ass.

“Please for the love of the gods just fuck me, Noctis, I can't bloody take it anymore!”

“All I needed to hear,” Noctis chuckled slyly, pushing slow yet deep as he could manage with an initial motion. “I even got you to swear. Let's see if I can do it again.”

The pressured heat slowly filled Ignis, bringing sharp pulses of pain against his lower half with the strain of keeping still. 

Ignis outright whimpered past the aching, one hand snapping down to immediately clutch fistfuls of the blankets beneath until his fingers hurt. His other hand went to cover his mouth, to hold back the drawn-out moan that threatened to be much louder than he wanted. Somehow, could he still attempt to keep control of himself despite the situation…? Perhaps he'd slipped a bit too much, too soon.

With another push, Noctis easily slipped the rest of the way in until their hips pressed close together. Both of them were shaking from the pleasured anticipation they both shared. Ignis was throbbing so much at this point he felt like he'd snap, but the only thing that he allowed (or rather couldn't prevent from happening) was the undeniable leaking of his own pleasure.

“Fuck, you're tight. You're so hot, I could cum right now just from the way you're clenching around me… you feel so good…” The Prince's words seemed rushed, yet rang with truth. It didn't take long for him to start a slow pace, one that felt almost deliberately calculated. Ignis cried out past his hand when the heat within him pressed briefly against a spot that had him seeing stars.

It was then Noctis noticed the slight censor blocking him from fully hearing his tactician and called attention to it. “Hey. I didn't say you could hide. Pull your hand away, I wanna hear every noise that comes out of you. Don't hold back on me. Or you'll be punished,” he practically growled, pairing his words with a deep thrust, hips angled against that same spot.

“N-no,” Ignis gasped though after a second of thought, reluctantly obeyed, “don't. Please. You can't stop… not now.” With his now free hand, he reached up unsteadily and searched through the dark for Noctis’ shoulder or at the very least something he could grip onto.

“What, you think the punishment means I'd stop? This has nothing to do with stopping. I don't plan on that, trust me.”

Noctis rocked his hips forward again and quickened his pace by a fraction. By now Ignis couldn't help his own frantic grinds in desperation, trying to bring the heat and the wet friction back to him each time it withdrew; the two of them fought for dominance over their bodies like boats caught between waves and storms.

All other words lost, the only sounds that left either of them coherently were reserved as gasps, moans, and the occasional hushed cry of the other's name.

“ _ Noctis— _ ”

“Ignis, gods, just… f-fuck,” the Prince struggled, and Ignis could feel the whole bed starting to shudder along with the effort of their collective motion. 

It slightly surprised Ignis when Noctis leaned down close, muffling whatever Ignis was about to say with a desperate kiss; all while his hips kept up relentlessly. The Prince's tongue was hot, warmth and wet greeting him and welcoming him through the dark, as if guiding him home. Somehow, Ignis managed to pry his other hand free from the blanket to wrap both arms around Noctis and hold him close as they rocked together, desperation finally reaching its peak until Ignis swore out a soft warning that he was close. The feeling was too familiar, having dealt with the heat pooling in his stomach and lower half all night through their efforts...

Noctis slipped a hand between them and was only able to manage a few quick strokes before the tactician broke—his cry filled the room, echoing lightly against the walls as he shuddered, back arching while hot white spilled against Noctis’ hand. A few more strokes and a particularly sudden push deep gave Noctis enough time to catch up in his own release, doing his best not to overstimulate his partner with his continued, though now shallow, thrusts.

In the moments after, both laid panting against each other, time seeming to finally resume after their unity. Neither could move, and neither wanted to. Only after a minute to gather his breath did Noctis finally speak, his voice a whisper.

“Hey, Iggy… you okay?”

“I'm alright,” Ignis breathed, a trembling hand reaching slowly to play with Noctis’ tangled hair as a comforting gesture now that their 'training' had played through. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. That was really hot, y’know… we should do this more often. I never thought you had that much in you.”

In the dark, Ignis hated to admit that the burning in his cheeks was likely an embarrassed flush. It didn't help that Noctis had adjusted to pull away, leaving the tactician feeling oddly empty inside as he cleaned up. “I… should say the same about you. But, perhaps asserting your authority to sleep with me is a bit overreaching...? If you asked it of me, I would do so. Even if I didn't serve as your tactician...”

“Hm… really? I didn't think you cared that much. You're always so distant,” Noctis muttered, breath cool against Ignis’ still heated skin as he settled back against his partner's chest.

“It's simply professionalism,” Ignis noted, resuming the gentle motion of running his fingers through Noctis’ hair. In a way, he greatly enjoyed their small, intimate moments together—even though he also enjoyed all the more involved ones they'd just shared as well. “I do love you, deeply, Your Highness. My body and mind are already at your service whenever needed. As you know. But, personally, if I'm allowed, I only wish to fulfill your desires in any way I possibly can.”

“...Thanks, Iggy. I… I love you too. I don't really care if it's breaking some rule somewhere… you're more important...” The Prince's words seemed to slightly slur, as they did when he was about to fall asleep.

Ignis placed a gentle kiss against his Prince's head and whispered, “Sleep, love. We've got long days in our future… you need your rest.”

As much as Ignis wished he could stay awake longer, his eyelids became too heavy, his mind drifting off far too much to stay coherent. He laid there holding the smaller man in his arms and listened to the comforting sound of Noctis dreaming, breathing even and slow, reminding Ignis of the importance of his job as he fell into slumber himself and dreamed of a future where peace wasn't such a far off vision in the distance...  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IgNoct piece, so I hope I did okay! I really, really, really love Top!Noctis tbh. Personally I feel like Top!Noctis is extra dominant and bratty, because hey, he's the Prince and he can do what he wants because he knows he can get away with it :P at the end of the day, though, even if he doesn't say, he likes that Ignis watches out for him in all the little ways he does~
> 
> Also, picture this cracky alternative ending, because I joked about it and couldn't help but share: The next morning, Noctis wakes up in bed alone, and Ignis comes in later to bring him breakfast: a bar of soap on a platter ("FOR ALL OF THAT AWFUL DIRTY TALKING YOU TERRIBLE CHILD NOW GO WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH"/"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM IGGY FUCK OFF"/"ABSOLUTELY NOT—" etc etc)


End file.
